The Truth
by wiseupjanetweiss
Summary: Brian reflects on the shooting stunt, the real reason behind it, and the aftermath. Will be a trilogy consisting of 3 oneshots in the same story.
1. The Truth

The Truth Disclaimer: I don't own Velvet Goldmine, although I wouldn't mind owning Jonathan Rhys-Meyers ;D

This is my first VG story so please be kind! Please review with constructive criticism only!

"Brian Slade shooting a hoax!" These are the words that signified the end of my career and the so-called "Death of Glitter." As I look back to that event, memories come flooding back to me like a tidal wave. I can clearly remember the horrified look on all the face of my fans when I was "fatally wounded". I also remember the looks of betrayal and loathing when they found out that the whole thing was just a "publicity stunt". They had no idea that I had a different motive. I hired that phony assassin so that I could be with my one true love: you.

I love you, Curt. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you during that outdoor performance in England. I love everything about you. I love your hair, your eyes, your smile, and every other aspect that makes you Curt Wild. I know you love me too. Don't try to deny it. I remember the hurt look in your eyes in the studio. I never meant to harm you in any way. I was just poisoned by money and fame.

It was only about an hour after you left the studio that I realized my horrible mistake. Sadly, I was too stubborn to reveal my true feelings to you. It broke my heart in pieces, watching you leave the apartment that we shared. In fact, I closed the curtains because I couldn't bear to see that sad and angry look upon your face.

After your car pulled away, I called Jerry and told him that I wanted out of the tour because "things had gotten out of hand". Jerry thought that I was just stressed and I needed to finish the tour, and afterwards I could "do what I wanted". I hung up the phone, angrier than I had ever been.

Feverishly, I racked my brain thinking of ways that I could get out of my obligation so I could be with you, my love. Then, it dawned on me. Several weeks ago, I had given a press conference in which I spoke of premonitions of being shot on stage. Here was the answer I was looking for! I could hire someone to fire a blank full of red paint at me, thereby "killing" me, and ending the tour.

When it came time for the event, I could barely contain my excitement. This was it! No we could finally be together! I walked onto the stage, and picked up my mic. As feathers drifted down on the stage, the shot was fired. I closed my eyes and threw myself back onto the stage. I heard the horrified screams of the audience, and felt the soft feathers that continued to cascade down onto my body. I smiled inside, glad that it was over. Glad that I could now be with you instead of trapped inside the steely clutches of fame and fortune. So no matter what anyone says, honest and true, I did it all for you.


	2. Bittersweet Symphony

Bittersweet Symphony

A/N: This is the sequel to "The Truth." This is a stand-alone story, but I decided to post it as Chapter 2 to "The Truth," and make a trilogy within this story. Part three is due out soon! Meanwhile, please enjoy part 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything VG related. Title of story comes from the Verve song of the same name. "Gimme Danger" and all related lyrics belong to Iggy Pop

Well, I did it. I finally ended the tour (and my "life") so we could be together. I thought this was the perfect way to get out of the cold grasp of fame so I could be with you, Curt, my one true love.

I can only imagine how you felt when you discovered that I had "perished." I meant to tell you that it was all a ploy as soon as it occurred, that I did it because I love you, but I couldn't. You see, almost immediately after it happened, everything came crashing down around me.

I expected my fans to desert me. After all, they thought I was great, and then I betrayed them by "killing" myself. However, I never expected Mandy to desert me. We never had what you would call the best of marriages, but she always stuck by me, through thick and thin.

All of a sudden, she came in with divorce papers. Instead of apologizing like I should have, I acted like a complete asshole. I even went so far as to laugh when she cried and stirred up a cloud of cocaine dust. I was high at the time, but that was no excuse for my actions.

After Mandy left, I thought long and hard about what I needed to do next. Then, it dawned on me: you. I needed to find you so we could be together. Now that my career was no longer an issue, we could be together forever. I then remembered that you would be performing in the "Death Of Glitter" concert. I decided that the concert would be the perfect time for the two of us to reunite and continue our life together.

Now that I knew where I could find you, I had to figure out a way to get into the concert. I decided that I had to wear a disguise. I opted for a trench coat and fedora. Cliché, I know, but it was the only way that I could get into the concert without my former fans attacking me.

Finally, the night of the concert arrived. I donned my costume, and headed out to the concert I was able to sneak in without any trouble. Once I saw that nobody noticed me, I breathed a sigh of relief. However, Mandy did see me for a moment. Our eyes met, and she gave me a look that said that she was pissed off, and reasonably so. After that tense moment, she turned away, and again I breathed a sigh of relief. The show finally began, and I stood patiently in the back, waiting for you to take the stage. All the acts were great, especially the Flaming Creatures, but I eagerly waited for your set.

After what seemed like an eternity, I saw you make your way to the stage. God, you were so gorgeous. Then again, you always were. I watched in excitement. Your whole set blew me away, just like the very first time that I saw you in concert over four years ago. Then you came to the final song in your set, a song known as "Gimme Danger."

I stood there in shock. That song was about you and me! I began to feel even worse about the pain that I had inflicted upon you. It all came down around me when you locked eyes with me while singing that powerful line "I wanna feel it." I looked into your face and saw the pain in your eyes, and I felt the pain and anger in your vocals. It became too much for me, and I knew that I had to leave the venue before I broke down and cried. Sure, my exit looked nonchalant, but as soon as I got out of sight, I began to sob like there was no tomorrow

I finally realized how much I hurt you, and I vowed that I would reunite with you as soon as possible. But first, I recorded "Tumbling Down." The song may have sounded nonsensical, but the title describes about how I felt after I lost you. Curt, I know that somehow we will be together again. I can't wait to show you that I have changed for the better. The arrogant Brian Slade is long gone, and I can't wait for you to meet the new me.

A/N 2: Please review and tell me what you thought. No flames accepted.


End file.
